Road Trip: The Vampire Diaries Style
by daydreamer4life2011
Summary: Damon decides that he, Bonnie, and Elena should go on a cross-country trip together. Instead, he gets stuck with the whole crew. Will Meredith be able to tame this unruly group? Does Matt find true love - or a true stalker? Let the crazy begin.
1. Revving Up the Damonmobile

**So, this is just a teaser/intro to get you ready for the main events. The insanity has yet to begin. **

**I appreciate reviews (whether good or bad).**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>It's Damon's idea that he, Bonnie, and Elena should go on a cross-country road trip together. Instead, he gets stuck with the whole crew. Will Meredith be able to tame this unruly group? Does Matt find true love - or a true stalker? What happens when Elena's diary goes missing? Plenty of Bamon/Stelena**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of its characters. I only own this story. Furthermore, if you are a PETA representative, understand that no animals were harmed in the writing of this story. *huge sigh*<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Road Trip: Vampire Diaries Style<strong>

**Chapter 1: Revving Up The Damon-mobile**

"Okay. Here's a random scenario," said Bonnie who was sitting in Stefan's room at the boarding house. She was accompanied by Elena, Matt, Meredith, and Stefan himself, of course. Since there had been no evil entities roaming Fell's Church lately, they were taking the time to give each other random "What Would You Do?" situations. The game was obviously a product of their boredom.

"I'm waiting," replied Stefan.

"A building is on fire and there are baby animals inside. One room in the building contains puppies, and the other has kittens," Bonnie began. "You only have time to get to one room. Oh, and when you look at puppies and kittens from the outside of the building, you see that they've pressed their noses against a window. Which do you save?" Elena looked horrified, and Matt was equally stunned.

"Bonnie! I never would have thought that you could think of something that dreadful. Seriously?" Meredith admonished.

"It's not like it's a real situation. Now go on and answer, Stefan," Bonnie said.

Before Stefan could answer, their game was interrupted by the loud honking of a car horn.

Everyone in the group directed their gaze toward the window. Elena went to it and peered below to see a black SUV sitting in front of the house, still honking its horn impatiently. The windows were darkly tinted, so she couldn't see who the driver was.

"Who is it, love?" Stefan asked her.

"I can't tell. Can you go out there and see?"

"I'll come with you," said Matt as Stefan stood to go out and speak to this mystery driver.

Stefan and Matt approached the vehicle as the window of the driver's side made its way down, revealing a pair of black Ray Bans set on a pale face.

"Damon? What are you doing here, and why are you driving _that?_" Stefan pointed to the ride that Damon was in. Although it was a luxury SUV, it was still quite different than Damon's usual Ferrari. Stefan was standing at the open window, facing his brother.

"Tell Elena and Bonnie to get ready. We're leaving in five." Damon replied without answering any of Stefan's questions.

"And just where do you think you're taking them? You aren't, by the way."

"If you must know, _brother_, I'm driving them to California for a little spring break vacation. I'm tired of this dinky town and the headaches that it brings, and I'm sure the girls are too. Besides, the idea of an all-American road trip intrigues me." Damon smiled grandly, letting it linger a millisecond before turning it off.

"You're out of your mind. California? That's across the country!" Matt interjected from behind Stefan.

"_Au contraire. _Here come the girls now. Let's see what they have to say." Damon pointed as Meredith, Bonnie, and Elena came out of the boarding house.

"What's going on out here?" Meredith asked.

"Pack your things, ladies. We're going to the, what do you call it? The Yellow State?"

"Damon, what are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"He means The Golden State. He wants to take you and Elena to California," explained Stefan.

Bonnie's brown eyes widened. "I've always wanted to go there. I watch 90210 every week!"

"You can't be serious." Matt said as he turned toward her.

"I'll go," Elena chimed in, earning an "Are you crazy?" look from everyone besides a smiling Damon. "Let me finish," she continued. "I'll go as long as Stefan comes with me." Damon's smile disappeared. Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact," Meredith began. "I think we should all go. Every one of us needs a vacation, and it looks like that SUV can fit us all comfortably. How about it, Damon?" She looked at the disgruntled vampire in the driver's seat.

"It's not what I intended," Damon replied.

"Then it's settled," said Stefan. "Everybody get your things. We're going on a road trip."

Damon faced forward and rolled up his window.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I nearly broke my own heart when I wrote the "What Would You Do?" part between Bonnie and Stefan.<br>**


	2. The Queen City, Eh?

**Thanks to those lovely reviews, I have been able to publish chapter two :D**

**Please R&R. If you love it, that's great! If you hate it, please tell me why and maybe even offer some suggestions. How can I make it better if I don't know what the problem is? Okay? Okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one, except the crazy girl named Bethany.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Queen City, Eh?<strong>

One by one, the gang threw their bags into the back of the SUV as a brooding Damon sat waiting in the driver's seat. The pile of bags grew bigger until, when Stefan finally stuffed his in, they all came tumbling back out. Damon blasted the car horn, making everybody jump.

"Gah! Damon, what is it with you and that stupid horn?" Bonnie asked loud enough for Damon to hear.

"What's taking so long?" he replied impatiently.

"There're too many bags. We can't get them to fit properly," Stefan replied as he reassembled the items, only to have them fall out again. Damon was by his side in a split second.

"Let me do it," he grumbled. Damon was a blur as he tucked the bags back in. In no time, everyone's things were neatly organized. "Now, everyone get in before I change my mind about this," he ordered as he got into the vehicle himself and slammed the door.

Matt rolled his eyes, the girls were giggling, and Stefan simply shrugged before closing the back of the SUV. Bonnie sat in the front seat, Matt and Meredith were in the second row, and Stefan and Elena were in the third row.

"Let me lay down some rules," Damon began.

"Rules? Damon Salvatore making _rules_? " Elena teased from the back, eliciting laughter from everyone besides Damon Salvatore.

"Yes, Princess, because I know how you humans can be – especially you young ones. Number One: Do As I Say. That is all." And with that, Damon pulled away from the boarding house ignoring protests consisting of "Are you kidding me?" and "What kind of rule is that?" Damon's mischievous demeanor had returned, and he was smirking again.

The rest of the group waved bye to Mrs. Flowers who stood at the boarding house door waving to them in turn. Not long after that, they were out of Fell's Church and on the road. All was quiet until Damon spoke.

"Who wants to play I Spy?" he asked. Meredith looked at him.

"_You_ know I Spy?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Damon replied. "I spy with my gorgeous eye…" Damon looked around. Then he noticed something; Bonnie had her hair swept over one shoulder, so that the side of her neck closest to him was exposed. Damon eyed her translucent skin hungrily as a vein pulsed slightly in her neck.

"I spy," he continued, "something that's thin, blue, and the source of delight."

"Damon!" Stefan shouted from the back. Unlike the others, he didn't have to puzzle over what Damon meant. Stefan knew exactly.

"Can we turn on some music?" Bonnie asked, oblivious of the fact that Damon had just suggested biting her, right then and there.

"Let's sing a song instead," Damon, once again the first to speak, replied.

"Oh, please, no." Matt leaned his head against the window, as Damon began to sing loudly.

"Ninety-nine bottles of blood on the wall. Ninety-nine bottles of blood. You take one down, pass it around – "

"Damon!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Fine. I'll turn the radio on." As Damon did this, Stefan noticed something odd.

"Hey, Damon," he said.

"What?"

"California is on the west coast."

"I know that."

"Then why are we traveling north?" Stefan noticed that they were headed northward when they passed Pennsylvania's welcome sign. Damon smiled full on in the rearview mirror for all the passengers to see.

"We're making a few stops along the way," he replied.

"What kind of stops?" Bonnie eyed Damon nervously.

"The first one is Toronto, Canada, eh?"

"Canada!" Once again, the passengers exclaimed in unison. Meredith was the first to speak on her own.

"Damon, we don't have our passports. You should've told us!"

"It'll be fine. Trust me," Damon replied coolly.

"As if," Matt scoffed.

"Another word from you, Mutt, and you'll have to hitchhike back to Fell's Church," Damon warned.

"Damon, what are we going to do in Toronto, Canada?" Elena asked.

"We'll find plenty to do. I booked a suite in one of the city's best hotels. Unfortunately, all you extra people decided to come along and take up space." This made the others groan in frustration and disbelief. "But I can take care of it," Damon added.

He lowered his shades and pointed to his eyes so that they would know that he planned to use compulsion.

"Damon, you can't use mind control for everything," Stefan said.

"Okay," Damon replied. "You and Mutt can sleep on a park bench somewhere, while Bonnie and Elena stay with me – the way I planned in the first place."

"What about Meredith?" Matt asked. This time he was the one smirking. Meredith gave Matt a look.

_Scary Meredith_, Damon thought to himself._ What _would_ I do with her_?

"I told you to stop speaking, boy. And a little mind compulsion won't hurt anyone, Stefan. Now let's play another game," Damon said as he turned the radio off. The stations were no longer coming in, anyway. "It's called The Quiet Game. The first one to speak gets kicked out of the car. I mean it."

The affects of the quiet game seemed to work, because not long after everyone except Damon and Bonnie was asleep. As he drove, Bonnie kept stealing glances at Damon.

"What's on your mind, Redbird?" he asked her.

"Were you really going to take just me and Elena on this trip?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Why not just take me?" Damon was silent as he considered this, but seeing that he wasn't answering made Bonnie feel embarrassed. "Forget I said anything," she said.

"No," Damon replied softly. "It's okay."

After a while, they arrived in Altoona, Pennsylvania.

"Everybody, wake up!" Damon's voice boomed as he pulled into a gas station, and everyone who was asleep woke with a jolt.

"Matt! Hurry up and let the seat down. I have to pee!" As Elena squirmed in her seat, Stefan just looked at her. "What? I drank three and a half cups of coffee this morning, and I've been asleep for over two hours. Unlike you, I have to suffer the consequences."

The girls followed her into the mini-mart, while Damon, still in the driver's seat, ordered Matt to fill the gas tank.

"You can't tell me what to do," Matt refused. Damon replied by reaching out and hitting him upside the head.

"Remember rule Number One? Now, get to it," he ordered again. Damon rolled up his window to block out Matt's strong use of curse words.

In the bathroom, Elena was on the verge of tears.

"This is disgusting," Elena said. Bonnie was horrified, and even Meredith looked a little uneasy. It had to be the dirtiest public bathroom that they had ever seen. Not to mention the fact that it stunk. Bonnie squealed when a big black cricket approached her foot.

"Is there any way that you can hold it?" Meredith asked Elena.

"There's no way. I have to go, now." Elena went into one of the stalls and shut the door with her foot, careful not to touch anything. "The crickets are everywhere!" she hollered from within the stall.

After the slight altercation between Damon and Matt, Stefan decided to just pump the gas himself. As he did this, the girls got back in the car, looking traumatized. Once back on the road, Matt spoke up.

"Let's stop and get something to eat. I'm starved." Bonnie, Elena, and Meredith chorused in agreement.

"What's the use?" Damon replied. "I see plenty of food in here."

"Not vampire food. People food!" said the little redhead in the front seat.

"Rule Number Two: No Food or Drinks In The Vehicle. 'People' food or drinks, that is."

"Damon, we're hungry," was Elena's reply from the third row of the SUV.

"Fine. You humans are so high maintenance. The next stop is Buffalo, New York."

Four hours later, Damon pulled into the parking lot of some diner. When the humans began making their way inside, the vampires began going in separate directions.

"Where are you going?" asked Elena.

"You're not the only one who's hungry," Damon replied before taking crow form.

"I'll be back, love." Stefan said as he walked away.

"Damon will probably find the nearest college sorority house, and Stefan is probably off to the nearest forest. C'mon, you guys," Matt said as he held the door open for the girls.

Nearly the moment they sat down, the group was approached by their waitress. She was medium height with long, wavy brown hair and green-yellow eyes. She also had the prettiest smile that Matt had ever seen, and he couldn't help staring.

"Hello, my name is Bethany. Can I start y'all off with some drinks?" she spoke with a southern accent.

"We'll have three lemonades, and Matt… Matt?" Bonnie gave Matt a small shove in the shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Where are you from?" Matt asked Bethany.

"I'm from Tennessee, but I'm staying here with a relative. We're about to move to The Big Apple. I want to be an actress," Bethany replied. "What's your name?"

Matt stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Matt Honeycutt." The girls at the table exchanged grins and glances.

"I like honey," Bethany smiled and shook Matt's hand as he went a little red in the face. "What would you like to drink…honey?"

"Uh, a coke would be nice."

"Coming right up." Bethany went to go get their drinks.

"Whooooooo," Bonnie, Meredith, and Elena chorused once she was gone.

"So? Are you going to get her number?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know," replied Matt.

"Oh, come on Matt. You obviously like her, and it looks like she likes you too. Go for it," Elena was smiling at Matt. When Bethany came back with their beverages, Matt took a deep breath.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Back in the SUV, everyone was full and content, and Matt had a new number saved in his phone. In fact, no sooner had he got in the car he got a text message from Bethany. _Missing you already_, it said. Matt had to admit to himself that it was a little weird, but he shrugged it off. She was so beautiful.

It was only a few minutes after they left the diner when they reached the U.S./Canadian border. When the officer approached Damon's window to ask questions and to check passports, Damon lifted his shades and looked the officer in the eye.

"Shut up, and let us through," he said.

"Welcome to Canada, sir." The officer nodded as Damon sped across the border.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the bathroom thing was actually based on my own personal experience. Anyone who's been on a road trip knows how gross public bathrooms can be. ICK. Am I right?<strong>

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>More Bamon in the next chapter, and Stelena in the chapters to come!<strong>


	3. Well, This Blows

**Here is Chapter 3 :)**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews/favs/alerts! I really appreciate it. Sorry if I kept you waiting.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Is it really necessary at this point? Just remember that Bethany is an OC (original character), and this plot is also mine. The other characters - if you MUST know (which I'm sure you do) - belong to L.J. Smith, The CW., etc etc.

Let's get on with this, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Well, This Blows…<strong>

"We've been in this car for eight hours. Are we there yet?" Bonnie, still in the front seat, asked Damon. She was a little ashamed of herself for using the most clichéd road trip question, and felt like a child.

"Only a couple of hours until we're there," Damon replied tersely.

He wasn't the only one who was irritable. The rest of the gang were tired and in need of some good leg stretching. It also didn't help that Damon refused to turn the radio back on, claiming that their taste in music was bound to make his ears bleed.

"Damon, why don't we stop for gas before it gets dark," suggested Meredith. "We need a break, anyway."

"What does the fact that it's getting dark have to do with anything?"

"Well, we don't want to get stranded in an unfamiliar place." Damon actually turned to look Meredith in the face when she said this.

"Eyes on the road," Meredith said as he turned back around.

"There are one and a half vampires in this vehicle, and you're afraid of what might be lurking in the dark?" he scoffed.

"One and a half vampires?" Stefan asked. He could sense an insult coming.

"I'm the one, little brother, and you're just half." Damon gave Stefan a satisfied smile.

"First of all, do not insult my boyfriend," Elena began. "Second, can you please just listen to Meredith? I need to use the bathroom."

Damon looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "You just went!"

"I had three and half cups of coffee this morning, and it's still in my system. C'mon Damon!"

"There should be a rest stop near NIAGRA FALLS where you can do what you need to do. We'll be arriving at NIAGRA FALLS in just a few minutes. NIAGRA FALLS is a very beautiful place you know? And I just love the sound of RUSHING WATER." Damon smiled again as Elena scowled and squirmed in her seat.

"You are evil."

"Tell me something I don't know, Princess."

No sooner had Damon said that, they heard a noise like a gunshot coming from the outside. The SUV began to fishtail, and Damon had to struggle to gain control of the vehicle. The other passengers clutched at their seats, relying on the seatbelts to keep them in place. With some effort, Damon slowed and pulled over onto the side of the road and brought the SUV to a stop.

"What was that?" Bonnie turned to the others, looking bewildered. Matt was already getting out to inspect.

"Sounds like the tire blew. I'm taking a look at it," he replied as he got out.

Meredith, who was sitting on the other side, got out and let her seat down so Elena and Stefan could exit from the third row of seats. Bonnie hopped out as well, and Damon followed. The group stood there looking at the remains of the tire. Most of it was in the middle of the road. Not only was the tire in shreds, but the exterior of the right, front side of the SUV was blown out of place. The headlight was also gone.

"Well, this is lovely," said Damon.

"No it's not! What am I going to do now?" Elena was slightly hopping up and down, trying to prevent an embarrassing accident. Everyone was just looking at her. "What?" she demanded.

"No one's ever really seen you in this state. You're usually…poised," replied Stefan. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well." Elena grumbled, still doing the potty dance.

Just then, a car pulled over behind their stranded SUV. A woman stepped out and smiled brightly.

"Bethany?" Matt's eyebrows were raised so high that they were in his hair. "What are you doing out here?"

"I saw that y'all were in some trouble, so I thought I might lend a hand. Need a lift?" Bethany gestured to her two-door, 1999 Honda Civic. This time everyone raised their eyebrows.

"It's nice of you to offer, but there are six of us – seven including you. We can't all fit, and it's too dark for anyone to be sitting out here alone." Damon cleared his throat. "I mean, it's too dark for most of us to be sitting out here alone," Matt corrected himself.

"I have an idea," Damon perked up. "Stefan and Meredith can lap up in the front while Brittany drives, and that'll leave the last three seats to Bonnie, Elena, and me. Mutt can keep up with the car by running, being the star athlete he is." Damon cast a smile towards Matt and the group. "Or we can strap him to the roof of the car like a mattress," he added in response to their disapproving expressions. Bethany's features melted into a frown as she faced Damon.

"Who do you think you are, callin' him a 'mutt'?" she asked him. Before Damon could give a snide response, Bethany gathered all the force she could muster and slapped him across the face. Nobody, not even Damon, saw it coming. "And mah name is Bethany!" Bethany added, her southern accent ringing clear.

Damon grabbed her shoulders, almost crushing them, as the canines in his mouth extended. He could feel his face transforming, but was prevented from doing anything further because Stefan snatched Bethany from Damon's iron grip and looked into her terrified eyes.

"Everything is okay," he told her, using compulsion to reinforce his point. "There's nothing out of the ordinary here. Everything is just fine." Stefan wasn't sure exactly what to tell her, but it seemed to work as her eyelids drooped and her posture relaxed. Damon had calmed down as well, and his face had gone back to its usual unreadable expression.

"So, do y'all need a lift?" Bethany asked as if nothing had just happened.

"As a matter of fact, we do," replied Damon. He found that everyone was eyeing him cautiously when he turned to them. "Get your things," he began, "Bethany is going to drive you to the nearest hotel while I find a replacement vehicle."

"How will you do that? You can't drive that thing." Bonnie pointed to the battered SUV.

"As if I really needed that to get around. You humans often forget my abilities." And with that, Damon transformed into a crow and soared off.

Meredith was conveniently standing next to Bethany as Damon transformed, and covered her eyes so she wouldn't see. Meredith didn't remove her hands from Bethany's eyes until Damon disappeared. Meanwhile, Elena had been growing more and more frantic.

"I can't hold it much longer, you guys!"

* * *

><p><em>How will Damon handle the car situation?<em>

_What was Bethany doing out there?_

_What does the rest of the night have in store?_

_Will Elena finally get to go pee?_

_Keeping in mind that this is supposed to be humorous, h__ave I remained faithful to the characters' personalities? _(Okay, so that's not a cliff hanger but I thought I'd throw it in there anyway. *innocent giggle*)

**I'm sorry to leave the story dangling like this, but I wanted to give you guys **_**something. **_**Besides, don't cliffs make you want more? The next chapter will be longer to make up for it. The holiday break is coming up, so you can expect some updates on all my stories then.**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, whether good or bad. I'm very open to criticism. Questions in your reviews are also welcome. Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just A Little Anecdote<strong>_:

Just like the cricket apocalypse in the bathroom of the last chapter, the tire blowout was also based on a personal road trip experience. We were in the middle of Oklahoma, and it was literally 100 degrees outside. Although it wasn't nighttime like it was in this chapter (and no one desperately had to use it), it was still a nerve-racking experience. Thankfully, there was a Wal-Mart with an auto department nearby.

Aahh, the memories. I love road trips :)


	4. Young Blood

**First, I would like to say thank you for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. They make me happy :')**

**I named this chapter "Young Blood" after a song by this indie rock band called The Naked And Famous (I'm a very eclectic listener). The reason I chose this song is because the lyrics define what I want this fic to be about. They also remind me of what I think The Vampire Diaries (books and show) itself is about. To me, if you take away every supernatural aspect, TVD is about being young, in love, and a little crazy sometimes. Isn't that great? I think so.**

**The song has a real 80s feel to it lol, and the link to it is on my profile. But enough with my rambling... It's time to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Ditto all the other disclaimers I've made. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Young Blood<strong>

The nearest stop was a rinky-dink motel that Bethany drove them too. Because her car was so small, the short drive was an uncomfortable one. Matt, at Bethany's insistence, sat in the front seat while Bonnie, Elena, Meredith, and Stefan squeezed into the back. And since Bonnie was the smallest, she sat on Stefan's lap.

"Elena, why don't you sit on his lap instead?" Bonnie suggested to Elena who was already in the car, waiting.

"Guys, get in! Please! If we don't get going, I'm gonna go on myself!" Elena was wriggling in her seat as she pleaded.

"I'm keeping you away from caffeine," Stefan told her once they had all piled in.

Bethany dropped them off at the motel, shortly after, but not before she could get a kiss out of Matt. It was really a shy peck on the cheek, but it satisfied her nevertheless.

"You're so sweet!" she cooed. "As sweet as honey!"

"Sure. Bye," Matt mumbled as he scrambled out of the car.

When they were all checked in, Elena couldn't get to her and Stefan's room fast enough. The relief of not having to hold it anymore was both instantaneous and satisfying.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been __insane__. Damon decided to take us on a road trip and now, eight or so hours later, we are somewhere in Canada. And did I mention that he was supposed to be taking us to California? Well we're still going, but who knows how long it'll take and the places that Damon will drag us to along the way? This came as a total surprise. It's our fault, though, for forgetting to expect the unexpected when it comes to Damon._

_That's not all that happened today. I nearly had an accident – twice. I drank so much coffee this morning and it ran right through me. Stefan says I should stay away from caffeine for a while, and I think he's right. I don't ever want to go through that again. _

_Matt also met this girl named Bethany. I thought she was nice at first, but now I'm not so sure. She showed up out of nowhere when the tire on our car blew out (I told you this day was crazy), and then she slapped the spit out of Damon. She'd better be glad that Stefan was there to protect her. Without him, Bethany would have been a goner. She seems to honestly like Matt, but something is just…off…about her. I wonder if Matt sees it too?_

_I don't know what else will come from this road trip, but it can't be nearly as bad as the things that we've been through before. Right? I think it'll actually be fun. It's nice for us to all be together without it being a life-or-death situation. I hope Damon gets back with a new car soon. This motel is really run-down. Well, I'm going to see what the others are doing so I have to go._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Elena_

Elena tucked her diary in her bag before walking past Stefan.

"Stefan!" Elena giggled as he picked her up and danced her around the room. "Why such a good mood all of a sudden?"

"Because," Stefan replied, "you're safe and we're together. For once, there's nothing trying to destroy us and those we care about. What's not to be happy about?"

Elena, still in Stefan's embrace, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "You're absolutely right," she smiled. "I love you so much."

Stefan put Elena down and held her face in his hands.

"I love you, Elena."

Across the hall was Meredith and Bonnie's room. After spending some more time with Stefan, Elena went and knocked on their door while Stefan himself had gone to find Matt.

"Hey, what are you up to?" she asked as Bonnie let her in.

"Nothing much," Meredith sighed."Just got done checking this mattress for bedbugs, since it looks like we're staying overnight. Now we have to do the other one."

Meredith gestured to the second of the two twin sized beds in the small room. Elena got closer to help.

"The hotel that Damon is taking us to had better be nice. Really nice," Bonnie said as they lifted up the second mattress to check for vermin.

She had good reason to be upset. It was late and the motel was in desperate need of renovation. The paint in the rooms was pealing, the 19 inch TVs failed to get decent reception, and the beds were hard and squeaky.

"We'll find a way to turn this into a great trip. How about that?" Meredith replied as they put the mattress back down. They hadn't found any evidence of bedbugs.

"I hope so."

There was a moment of silence. The girls weren't sure what else to do at that point.

"This room is a little stuffy. Why don't we go out for some fresh air?" Elena suggested. They all agreed and headed out.

Meanwhile, Damon had found a rental place some countless miles away. The only problem was that the place was closed.

_Good thing I'm not human_, Damon thought to himself.

Damon surveyed the vehicles that they had for rent and came across a SUV that was identical to the one that had been wrecked. A couple of luxury RVs caught his eye, but he decided against it. Although the absurdity that came with the thought of him driving the large vehicle around (not to mention stealing it) appealed to Damon, he decided that an RV wasn't his style. An RV would provide comfort, convenience, and full-time bathroom access for Elena, but it was just too big.

Besides, Damon didn't think of this as stealing. He was just borrowing, and he would return whatever he took – eventually. Now all he needed to do was find a way to get the SUV out.

Damon approached the front entrance of the building and tried the doors.

_Alright, then._

It was insanely easy to yank the doors open, despite them being locked. Damon moved quickly as the security alarm went off and found the keys he needed. Even if the authorities did arrive, it was nothing that he couldn't handle because, quite frankly, they didn't stand a chance. However, Damon wasn't in the mood for a fight and was well on his way before one could be instigated.

In his new SUV, Damon had to smile to himself as he floored the gas pedal. The night was making a turn around.

Back at the motel, the girls sat on the flat roof of that mundane building. Even without supernatural agility, climbing up was easy. All they had to do was stand on the top of some guy's pickup truck and then reach up from there. The night sky was alluring, and they laid on their backs and admired it as they waited for the guys. Bonnie was the first to break the silence.

"You wanna know what's weird?" she asked. "It seems like it was years ago when we met Stefan for the first time, but in reality it's only been two? I swear it's like we were living in the 90s or something when we first met Damon and Stefan."

"That is weird," Meredith replied. "But seeing as though we're in the 2000s, that's also impossible."

"Bonnie has a point, though," Elena commented. "After everything that's happened, it almost seems unreal. It's as if someone was writing our lives and creating all this drama and danger for us. Think about it – no one has been through anything like what we have."

"You're saying that it's like we're characters in a book?" Meredith asked her.

"Or a TV drama," Bonnie offered.

"I always knew that I was meant for the camera," said a smooth voice.

"Damon you're back! Did you find a new car?"

It seemed as though Damon had materialized out of the darkness when he laid beside Bonnie, interlacing his fingers behind his head. Matt, with something in his hand, and Stefan were the next to climb up.

"It's just like the other one."

"You found a rental place that was open this late?" Stefan asked.

"Something along those lines," Damon replied as he shifted his gaze. Meredith shot up straight.

"You stole a car?" she nearly exclaimed, struggling to maintain her usual cool demeanor. "How are we supposed to drive around in a stolen vehicle without getting tossed in a jail cell?"

The others sat up as well, staring at Damon in anticipation for an answer, but Damon, still lounging comfortably, simply smiled at them.

"Oh, calm down. I'm going to give it back," he replied. "Besides, we're having fun – making memories."

"In speaking of fun," Matt began, "look what I found." Matt held up what appeared to be some kind of box and waved it around a little.

"Is that Twister?" Bonnie asked, scrunching up her face.

"Yeah. Whoever was in my room before me must've left it. Who wants to play?"

"I don't know…" The rest of them exchanged glances.

"C'mon, there's nothing better to do!"

Thirty minutes later, Stefan had the spinner in his hand while Elena, Meredith, Bonnie, and Damon were entangled on the Twister mat. It looked incredibly ridiculous but, strangely enough, they were having fun. Naturally the most flexible, Damon found the game easy.

"Quit now to save yourself embarrassment," he taunted.

"Left hand, green."

Elena reached over and fell, putting her out of the game. She went and sat next to Matt who had lost earlier on.

"Right foot, yellow," Stefan said. Bonnie groaned loudly in response.

"What's wrong, Redbird?"

"Damon, your butt is in my face!"

"Relax and enjoy the view."

Bonnie's limbs trembled before they finally gave out. For obvious reasons, Bonnie was somewhat relieved that she fell.

"Right hand, blue."

It was down to Meredith and Damon, and this was a far reach for both of them. When Meredith touched the specified color with ease, Damon gave her a slight nudge and made her lose her balance.

"I win," Damon declared, standing.

"You cheated." Meredith glared at him from where she fell.

"Now, it's time to get back on the road. We're not far from Toronto." The vampire purposely ignored Meredith's accusation and headed for the edge of the roof.

"Damon, we're all exhausted. Let's just stay in this crappy motel tonight, okay? We can leave first thing in the morning." Just as Bonnie said this, the first streaks of dawn peaked over the horizon.

"Well, what do you know? It's morning," Damon replied. "Get your things. Anyone who's not in the SUV in five minutes gets left behind." Damon looked at Bonnie and Elena in turn. "No exclusions."

"Since when were you in charge?"

"Since I'm the one who's driving. This whole trip was my idea, so please don't make me regret it."

"Maybe I should drive for a while?" Meredith faced Damon and took a step towards him.

"Maybe not," he replied. "Now, all of you get your things. Chop-chop." And with that, Damon jumped down from the roof and went to wait in his SUV.

Once in the vehicle, assuming the same seats that they had the last time, Meredith leaned forward.

"You should know that as soon as we're out of Canada, I'm driving for a little bit."

When Damon turned towards her, he saw that the look in her eyes meant that there was no arguing. She was driving when they got back to the States.

Damon turned forward without a word and started the ignition.

The sunrise was magnificent as they drove towards the city, and two sleepy hours later they were in a hotel suite in Toronto. To be more accurate, they had an entire floor to themselves, thanks to Damon.

"We don't need the entire floor," Stefan had protested. "Just a few rooms."

"Having fun. Making memories," Damon repeated. He then proceeded to Influence the desk clerk so that the necessary arrangements could be made. These arrangements included getting the people who were already on that particular floor out, so that the group could be there instead. Damon knew that it was extreme, but what did he care?

Once settled, Bonnie took a look around the suite that she was in and had to admit that it was a giant step up from the motel room of before. Not only was the suite classy, spacious, and clean, but it came with an excellent view of the city.

It was a new day, and Bonnie decided that she would take a hot shower before joining the others for breakfast. The steaming water felt luxurious on her skin as she shampooed and rinsed her strawberry-red hair. When she reached for the conditioner, however, it was only to find it gone.

"You, of all people, should know to use sulfate-free hair products. This is going to dry those pretty little curls out." The shower curtain was pulled to the side to reveal a pair of ebony eyes boring into Bonnie's brown ones.

Bonnie stood gaping – and then she screamed.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Bonnie shrieked as she yanked the curtain from Damon's grasp and wrapped it around herself.

"Don't be so full of yourself, my dear. I've been around over half a millennium and there's nothing that I haven't seen."

"Damon!" Bonnie still had the shower curtain clutched tightly to her body.

"I just came to borrow some conditioner, but I don't want it now. Sulfates… " Damon ran fingers through the black silk that was his hair. "I'd throw this stuff away, if I were you," he said, holding up the bottle.

"Get out!"

Damon chuckled darkly as he exited, taking the conditioner with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 OverviewWhat's Expected To Come**

First off, let me say that I couldn't resist touching on a plot inconsistency of Nightfall in this chapter. Although Meredith, Bonnie, and Matt graduated high school in 1991/92 (when the original series was published), they were using video phones right after Elena came back to life! I know L.J. probably did that for her new and younger readers, but that threw me off when I read it for the first time, lol. Can you believe that The Vampire Diaries is 20 years old?

We also saw some Stelena fluff, Bethany forever being a weirdo, and a much more playful (and bossy) side of Damon - not to mention him stealing ***ahem*** I mean _borrowing _a new SUV, since the one he bought for the trip got ruined. And about that seriously awkward game of Twister, I thought about erasing it but it was the only part that made me laugh. So, yeah...

Although Bamon is my strong suit, there will be some better Stelena scenes to come and we will also learn a bit more about Bethany. I haven't forgotten about Meredith! She's going to have a lot on her hands, at a certain point.

The next chapter will consist of whatever trouble they get into in Toronto. ***evil chuckle***

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading, and I appreciate your honest opinions!<strong>

**I'm trying my best to keep the characters IN character, but this supposed to be humorous after all (I hope).**

**Thanks again :P**


	5. Plan A to Plan B

**Why, hello there.**

**This seems to be my most popular story so far, so I made it my mission to update (sorry if it took awhile). ****I really hope you guys enjoy this. I've even tried my best to make this chapter a little longer.**

**Huge thank you to all those who have reviewed/added to favorites/added to story alert. There would be no use in writing this without the support, and for that I am appreciative :)**

**So, without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_There is no point in writing this, because if I DID own The Vampire Diaries there's no way in Hades that I would post it on a fan fiction website. I wouldn't even put it on fiction press. Wanna know why? BECAUSE I WOULD SEND IT TO A PUBLISHER._

_*ahem*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Plan A to Plan B<strong>

Bonnie stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.

She could not believe that Damon had just walked in and invaded all her privacy. Not only that, but he didn't _care._ He _laughed_ about it.

"Bonnie!" Stefan, Elena, Matt, and Meredith came rushing in as Bonnie emerged from the bathroom. Stefan was the one who called her name.

"Bonnie, we heard you screaming. Are you alright?" Stefan, along with the others, stared at Bonnie wide-eyed with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Bonnie replied.

"Why did you scream?" Matt wanted to know.

"If you don't mind, Stefan, Matt, I need to talk to the girls. Alone."

"But –"

"You heard her. Out you go," Meredith cut Stefan off and began to herd him and Matt out the suite. Stefan looked over Meredith's shoulder at Elena, giving her a "Won't you do something?" look.

"Sorry, Stefan. It's Girl Talk," Elena said, looking at her vampire boyfriend and Matt apologetically, right before Meredith shut the door in their faces.

With the door closed, Bonnie began to dress herself.

"What happened?" Elena asked sitting on the large bed. Meredith joined her.

Halfway dressed, Bonnie closed her eyes and murmured something under her breath. She then proceeded to get her jeans on and sat across from Meredith and Elena, on the bed.

"Sorry. I had to put up a spell that will keep any…supernatural beings from monitoring this conversation."

"You mean Stefan?" Meredith asked.

"No, Damon."

"What did he do?" Meredith's tone conveyed that Damon was going to be even more scared of her than he was if he had overstepped his bounds with Bonnie.

"He walked in on me while I was in the shower!" Bonnie fell back on her pillows, in embarrassment, and covered her face with one.

"No!"

"Yes!" was Bonnie's muffled reply.

The situation wasn't as bad as Meredith had feared (say, a forced bite to the neck?), but she could see why her petite friend was distressed by it.

Bonnie took the pillow from her face.

"We can't let him get away with this," she stated. " Not only did he deliberately find me naked, but he cheated Meredith in Twister and didn't care when Elena was about to pee herself."

Elena blushed pink at the recollection.

"It's time that Damon understands that the Velociraptor Sisterhood is not to be reckoned with." Bonnie stood and faced the girls, concluding her declaration of payback.

"You know what this calls for, right?" Elena asked.

"Plan A and Plan B," Meredith replied, arching an eyebrow as the three of them shared conspiratorial smiles. The Sisterhood was back in full swing.

They began discussing the plans.

Meanwhile, the guys wondered down the hallway and Matt felt his phone buzzing his pocket.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, honey," a Southern accent cooed. Matt shot Stefan a weary look.

"Uh, hey Bethany. Now's not really a good time alright?"

"But I miss you!" Bethany replied. "Don't you miss me?"

"Can I call you back later?"

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" When her voice cracked with the onset tears, Matt stopped in his tracks.

"Cheating? We're not even together!"

At this point, Bethany was crying on the other end of the line.

"Bethany, are you okay?" Matt's worry stemmed from a series of reasons besides the now sobbing girl's distress. One possibly included his personal safety.

"I'll make you sorry. You are going to regret this! You will regret!"

"What?"

Matt's reply was abrupt silence, for Bethany had ended the call.

Stefan stopped and stared at Matt, looking slightly amused.

"Don't ask, alright? I just want to go get something to eat. Would you call one of the girls and tell them where we'll be?"

"Sure…" Stefan replied, still looking at Matt strangely.

In the hotel restaurant, the gang sat in a booth as they ate their fill of breakfast. Stefan was the only one without a plate, for obvious reasons.

"So, will anyone tell us what happened to Bonnie this morning?" Stefan asked.

"Don't worry Stefan," Elena said, shooting a sly grin to Bonnie and Meredith as she dug into the garden omelet before her. "It's all worked out."

"What'd I miss?"

Damon slid in beside Bonnie as he spoke and winked at her. Bonnie simply turned her head away and focused on cutting her waffle.

"Good morning, Redbird," Damon tried again.

Still refusing Damon a second glance, Bonnie took a bite of her food and sipped some apple juice.

"What'd you do this time, Damon?" Matt asked, ignoring Damon's smoldering.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Well, actually – "

"Damon's right," Bonnie spoke for the first time. "What Damon did is between me and him, Matt, and he WILL make it up to me."

Bonnie finally looked at Damon, who let his smile linger a millisecond longer than usual.

"And how shall that be?"

"You're going to take us, the girls, shopping," Bonnie replied.

"I'd be much obliged. We can go now, if you like?"

"That'll work. Bye guys."

As Damon, Bonnie, and Elena stood up to leave, the remaining men gazed at them in disbelief.

"What are we supposed to do?" Matt asked.

"We're in the city, not itty bitty Fell's Church," Elena replied. "You'll find something."

"Meredith aren't you coming?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I think I'm a little too stuffed. You go ahead though."

Unknown to Damon, this was phase one of their plan against him. Meredith was staying behind on purpose.

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asked Matt. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Sit in the hotel and watch ESPN? I'll tell room service to bring up some nachos."

"Alright."

"Really, you two? You have this city, in another country I might add, to explore and you want to sit in a hotel room and watch sports?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

Meredith massaged her forehead with her fingertips.

"Men," she muttered.

In the driver's seat, Damon parked in front of a vintage clothing shop about eight blocks from the hotel. Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks. The target (Damon) held the door open for the ladies as they passed through.

"Everything's on me," he announced, once they were in.

After a little while of browsing through items of every color, fabric, and print - not to mention the accessories, Bonnie turned on Damon.

"Are you going to follow me around, breathing down my neck, the whole time we're here?" she asked.

"Do you forgive me?"

Bonnie stared without a word. Taking her silence for a "no", Damon spoke.

"Then I'm going to be your shadow until you do," he declared.

"We need to talk. In private." Bonnie grasped Damon's hand and led him towards the fitting rooms.

Elena, who had been within earshot the whole time, followed them as discreetly as possible.

"Sorry, sir. No men allowed in the women's fitting rooms," an employee warned.

When the two stopped, Elena dive rolled behind a rack of clothing to ensure she wouldn't be caught following them. Regrettably, she hit her head on a shelf with quite a noisy thud.

"Owwww."

Bonnie groaned inwardly when Damon turned and surveyed the area with narrowed eyes.

"Where's Elena?" he asked suspiciously, still scanning the place.

"She probably got a call from Stefan and went outside. We have to talk remember?" Bonnie repeated. She mentally admonished her friend for attempting such a stunt among cluttered merchandise. What was with her lately? Thankfully, Damon turned his attention back to the woman who told him he couldn't pass.

"You're going to bend the rules, just this once." Damon's soothing tones softened the worker's hard expression as she was overcome by Influence. She nodded her head obediently.

"One time wouldn't hurt."

Bonnie and Damon continued on, and Elena, fully recovered and ever determined, crept forward when the coast was clear.

Once inside a large cubicle, Bonnie faced Damon and began to speak.

"Damon, what you did was wrong. You know you can't go around sneaking up on people in the nude! You haven't even apologized."

"But what's there to be ashamed of? Here, I'll show you," Damon replied.

"It's not that I'm ashamed, it's – Damon, what are you doing?" Bonnie stared in horror (it was horror, wasn't it?) as Damon begin to undress himself right there, in front of her.

"Showing you that there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Before Bonnie could protest, Damon flung his boxer briefs to the side and stood there with a confident grin.

"So…?" Damon said when Bonnie was only silent and wide-eyed, trying her best not to look down.

_Don't look down. Don't look down._

"Oh. My. Paul. Wesley."

"Come again?" Damon was growing more suspicious.

Remembering the plan, Bonnie snapped to her senses and began pacing back and forth in the room. In doing so, she "accidentally" kicked Damon's pile clothes to within Elena's reach, who was standing on the other side of that wall. Bonnie stopped her pacing and stood in front of Damon to mask the fact that Elena was stealing his clothes, right down to his socks and combat boots, just by reaching under the barrier.

Bonnie knew what she had to do next.

Approaching Damon again, she took a deep breath, put both hands on either side of his face, and kissed him. Mind reeling uncontrollably, she kissed him until they were both breathless. When she was sure she was about to faint, Bonnie pulled back.

"So, you _do_ forgive me." Damon's reply was a statement and not a question.

Bonnie looked Damon in the eye and found him gazing back at her with shock, pleasant surprise, and –

"Oh no," Bonnie whispered. Bonnie immediately regretted the horrible trick she was playing, but was already in too deep. She took a step back.

"What is it, Redbird?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Damon. Please don't hate me."

Damon looked at her puzzled before Bonnie hightailed it out of the dressing room.

"Did it work?" Elena asked, once Bonnie approached her at the front of the store.

"Go, go, go!"

Elena got Damon's car keys from his jean pocket and tossed them to Bonnie as they ran. Moments later, they were all but speeding back to the hotel.

Back in the fitting room, Damon was still in his birthday suit with nothing to put on, and it didn't take long for him to realize why. Unfortunately for Damon, this was a store that catered exclusively to women, so buying new clothes was not an option.

_Silly humans. The joke's on them._

Damon's human form melted away as he shifted into a crow. He flew aimlessly throughout the store, scaring shoppers and aggravating employees, before soaring out of the door that a customer conveniently opened.

Damon flew all the way to the hotel entrance which, fortunately, had automatic sliding doors to enter. Once in the lobby, it was only a matter of getting on the elevator.

_Time to bear all._

Damon morphed into human form and pressed the "up" button. He could hear the gasps and sense everyone's stares, but it didn't faze him one bit.

_Was this what the humans called _payback?

The elevator doors opened and Damon stepped in, waving hello to an old lady who was exiting.

"Where are your clothes, young man?" the woman asked.

"I'm about to find out."

Damon waved again as the doors slid shut. When they reopened, he was on his floor and there was no one to be found.

Damon stepped foot out of the elevator and made his way down the hall, towards Bonnie's suite, strutting boldly.

He knocked on her door.

"Room service," he teased.

No answer.

"Alright Redbird, you got me. I'm sorry. Now open up."

Damon could hear footsteps and took a step back. The door opened.

"Well, if it isn't – " Damon stopped mid-sentence.

When the door opened, he had been expecting to see a heart-shaped face and bundle of red curls. What he got was elegant eyebrows and dark, wavy hair.

And she was a holding a camera phone.

"Take a picture. Send it to Facebook. Make public for everyone to see. Done."

Meredith smiled sweetly at Damon as she handed him his neatly folded clothes, shoes on top.

Taking his things, Damon returned the smile and said, "Do you know how many people that would kill to see me naked? You're only doing everyone a favor."

Meredith looked at him incredulously, all the while knowing that some girl was most likely having a heart attack. There was no denying that Damon was gorgeous, but Meredith was past all that.

"Just be glad I couldn't turn up the AC in the hallway," Meredith replied before shutting the door in Damon's face.

The ding of the elevator arriving sounded down the hall, and Matt and Stefan were the ones stepping off it. After being in the hotel room all of thirty minutes, they decided that a dip in the pool would be nice. Matt even met a girl from Philadelphia while they were there. Her name was Jade, and she was in Toronto with a friend who was from the city.

Rounding a corner, the guys came across Damon, still in the raw, who was on the way to his suite.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>They got Damon pretty good, no? The Velociraptor Sisterhood is a force to be reckoned with.<strong>

**So far we've only seen a little bit of Bethany, but trust me when she comes full force... Let's just say neither you, nor our fav TVD characters, will know what hit them. It's fun writing crazy people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, you know what to do next.<strong>

**Criticism is welcomed. I mean that. I'm not one of those authors who asks for honest feedback and then flies into a murderous rage when someone gives a less than favorable opinion. I promise I'm not.**

**Are you still reading this? **

**You should be writing. And you can do exactly that if you click the hyperlink below. Go ahead, now. *cheeky smile***


	6. The Aftermath

**I know it's been a long wait, but I hope this chapter makes it worth it!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Blarg blarg blarg.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Aftermath<strong>

"I can't believe what we just did," Bonnie stated as she sat on the bed, lost in thought.

"It was genius," Elena replied from the window, looking out over the city.

"He deserved it," Meredith countered.

"Yes, but you didn't see the look on his face after I…" Bonnie trailed off and both friends looked at her questionably. "It doesn't matter." Bonnie stood. "What's done is done. I'm just afraid that we might have started a prank war."

"Don't you think Damon is a bit too sophisticated for that?" Meredith asked.

All three girls looked at each other, not daring to believe otherwise. If it turned out that the 500-year old vampire wasn't above seeking revenge over practical jokes, they were in big trouble.

* * *

><p>Standing in the hallway before Matt and Stefan, Damon casually slipped his underwear back on.<p>

"What happened to you?" Matt asked.

"You humans think you're clever, don't you?" Damon replied.

"What are you talking about, Damon? We went to the pool after you took the girls shopping. Talk to him Stefan."

"I – " Stefan snorted and burst into peals of laughter. "Whatever you did to…the girls…must've…REALLY pissed them…off!" Stefan choked out through laughter.

It had been decades since Stefan laughed even half this hard. Matt stared at him in amazement, noting how out of character this was. Damon, on the other hand, was purely annoyed.

"So you knew what they were up to?" Damon retorted, as Stefan made an effort to calm his breathing.

"I had no idea. But I must admit that whatever they did, and however they pulled it off, had to be brilliant in order to fool you."

"We'll see about that."

Damon turned and made his way back to his suite. Not a moment after the door was shut, the sound of Matt and Stefan howling with laughter filled his ears. Damon growled.

* * *

><p>"So, this is the last day before we get back on the road. What should we do tonight?" Elena asked.<p>

The entire group sat in a restaurant inside the CN Tower, an attraction that gives view over the entire city, after going on a real shopping trip and a walking around the Toronto Entertainment District. The girls had insisted on going to the theatre, but the guys showed no support for that idea.

With everything that had happened in just two short days, the outing was blissfully uneventful.

"How about a nudist beach?" Damon winked at Bonnie, who shrunk down in her seat.

"There's plenty of clubs around here," Meredith stated.

"Or we could go see a movie," Bonnie suggested. She feared the chaos that could ensue if they were crammed into a building filled with tipsy, dancing people – especially if some of those tipsy people were them. A movie seemed like the safest route.

"I think a good party is exactly what we need," said Elena.

"I kind of like Bonnie's idea. A movie would be nice," replied Stefan.

It dawned on Elena what Stefan really meant – he didn't feel comfortable in large crowds. All the buzzing minds, and different heartbeats, would tug at Stefan's predatory instincts and make the night miserable for him.

"On second thought, a movie would be nice," she agreed, giving Stefan a small smile.

"So which is it?" Matt asked. "Either way will work for me."

"I say party," Damon replied.

"Bonnie?" Meredith asked.

"Movie?"

"The club it is," Damon declared.

"I said movie!" Bonnie sat up straight in her seat, scowling.

"In the form of a question."

"So?"

"So, your vote doesn't count if you don't know even what you want."

Before Bonnie could counter, Damon stood from the table and proceeded to pluck Bonnie from her chair and throw her over his shoulder.

"What?" Bonnie blurted as she was slung over helplessly.

"Come, little witch. We're going to have a blast tonight, as you young Americans like to say," Damon replied as he exited the restaurant, toting a very confused little witch. The odd stares Damon got did nothing to faze him.

"I wonder if I should follow them, for Bonnie's sake," Meredith stated as the remaining group, Matt, Stefan, and Elena, stared after the two that had just left.

"Something tells me she'll be just fine," Stefan replied, earning strange looks from the others. "I know my brother, so for once you don't have to worry. Now, Miss Gilbert." Stefan turned to Elena. "I believe we have a date."

"Why yes, Mr. Salvatore," Elena giggled. "Are you two coming?" Elena asked Matt and Meredith, as she and Stefan stood with arms linked.

"You two go ahead. No need for a third…and fourth wheel," Matt replied.

Remembering the bill, Stefan reached in his pocket to pay for their dinner.

"I got it." Matt held his hand up to stop him.

"You sure?" Stefan honestly didn't mind paying for the expensive meal. It was nothing to him, but Matt nodded his head and Stefan understood that it was okay.

As the couple strolled off, Matt and Meredith looked at each other.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Meredith.

"Might as well crash a party. Just like old times?"

Meredith smiled. "Just like old times," she replied.

Before Elena's parents died, before the Salvatores rolled into town, Bonnie, Matt, Elena, Meredith, and even Caroline were known to be the liveliest bunch at Robert E. Lee High.

The girls would take turns throwing the parties, and Matt would round up his football friends to help make the parties even crazier and, consequently, add 10x more fun to what was already a highly successful occasion. If you missed out on those nights, you were missing out on life.

Of course this wouldn't be the same without the rest of their group, but Meredith and Matt would make the very best of it.

They stood as Matt slapped some money on the table. If this night was going to be anything like old times, Toronto wasn't going to know what hit it.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena bought two tickets to some romantic comedy that they had never heard of before. It was the person behind the ticket counter that suggested the film when they asked for a recommendation. Suggesting something romantic was a nice thing of her to do.<p>

They entered the theatre room, found two seats much further from the rest, and cuddled up close. They had missed the previews and were just in time for the start of the movie.

Meanwhile, Damon had driven Bonnie all the way back to the hotel.

"What are we doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"You need to change your outfit," Damon replied, referring to Bonnie's jeans and graphic tee.

"Would you just tell me where we're going?" Bonnie asked, once they were inside her suite. She watched wearily as Damon dug through her luggage, trying to find something he wanted to see her in.

"Put those down!" Bonnie snatched away a pair of dainty underwear and matching bra that Damon held up with a sly grin on his face. "I can pick out my own clothes anyway. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"If you insist," Damon replied, taking on last glance at the extreme casual wear that Bonnie had sported throughout the day. Bonnie rolled her eyes, though displaying a smirk of her own, and begin surveying her clothes.

Damon was finally growing impatient with waiting when Bonnie stepped out of the elevator and onto the main floor. He smiled in pleasant surprise.

Bonnie strode towards Damon in an emerald green tank-top, black leather jacket, and black-jean shorts coupled with 6' Stilettos, of the same color, that made her legs look amazing. She also carried a small clutch in her hand containing some money and a few supplies, should her makeup need retouching.

Not only was her outfit perfect, but her curls looked the best that Damon had ever seen. Bonnie always did a good job at maintaining them, but tonight not one strand was frizzed, and her hair shined and bounced in the light as she walked.

"Impressive," Damon responded, taking her in. He noticed that Bonnie had done her makeup in a way that wasn't caked on, but only enhanced her natural beauty. "You're exquisite."

Bonnie blushed but continued to smile at Damon as they linked arms.

"Thank you, Damon. Now will you tell me where we're going?" Bonnie asked.

"To have the time of our lives," Damon replied.

* * *

><p>The closest club to the CN Tower was in walking distance. Fortunately enough, Matt and Meredith were already dressed so there was no need to go back to the hotel and change. Meredith wore blue, washed out skinny jeans, black gladiator heels, and a white halter top that flowed as she moved. Matt had on dark blue jeans, a t-shirt, and his new sneakers.<p>

The lights were low, the music was blaring, and there were people everywhere. Both Matt and Meredith were beginning to feel themselves loosen up after only a few minutes of dancing.

"This place has great energy!" Matt shouted over the music.

"Yeah, I'm glad we came!" Meredith replied. "Who is that girl that keeps looking at you?"

"What?" Matt spun around, ready to break into a cold sweat, only to relax and see that it was Jade from earlier that day. They met when he and Stefan went down to the hotel pool.

"Whoa, you alright?" Meredith put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I met that girl before. Let me introduce you," Matt replied. He didn't want to admit that he was a bit scared of Bethany after that last phone call.

They made their way over to the bar where Jade and her friend, Tiffany, were standing.

"It's nice to see you again. Meredith, this is Jade. Jade, this is Meredith," Matt said.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Jade replied, glancing at Meredith.

"Oh no. Meredith is my best friend. We're here on a road trip with some other people." Matt began rubbing the back of his neck and looked to Meredith for assistance.

"Were are they?" Jade questioned.

"They're out and about in the city right now. Dates." Meredith stepped up. "We didn't want to be third wheels so we came here. But I have to tell you that I've known this guy all my life, and you should really dance with him."

"So you're not dating?" Tiffany inquired.

Meredith looked at her. "No. He's like my brother. And since I know him so well," Meredith turned back to Jade and smiled, "I can honestly say that you two should dance."

"Would you like do dance?" Matt asked her.

"I'd like that," Jade replied.

That's when the music changed.

_Everybody!_

Matt and Meredith looked each other in the eye, communicating the same thing – just liked old times.

Matt called out in his loudest voice, "All drinks on me!" and was sure that everyone heard because the cheering from the crowd became louder than the music.

"Matt are you crazy?" Meredith asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, a little! C'mon Jade, let's go dance! But first!"

_Shots. Shots. Shots. Shots. Shots. Shots. Shots._

The bartender began pouring countless drinks (thanks to Matt's credit card) as the song "Shots" by LMFAO bounced through the airwaves.

Meredith had to laugh as she, Matt, Jade, and Tiffany knocked one back and made their way to the dance floor.

"So why aren't you here with a guy or something?" Tiffany asked, as she and Meredith danced beside each other (but not together).

"He's in Russia."

"That's so cool!"

"Not really…"

Both girls grabbed a drink of the tray as a waiter walked through the crowd.

"Well, I see that you and your friend like to party," Tiffany stated. "Buying drinks for all these people? That's huge."

"We don't do this very often," Meredith replied.

"Life got you stressed?"

"I don't want to think about it. I just want to loosen up!"

As Meredith danced her cares away, she looked over at Matt and smiled. He was having a good time laughing and joking with Jade. They needed this.

Her smile quickly turned into a scowl as some random guy tried to dance on her, from behind. One sharp jut of the elbow and Meredith was rid of him. Yes, she wanted to loosen up that night, but she had no intention of meeting a guy. Russia or not, Alaric was still her one and only and Meredith could have fun and be confident all by herself.

At the movie theatre, Stefan couldn't be any more annoyed. Not only had some parent made the excellent decision to bring their crying child to a romantic comedy, but the child decided to throw popcorn at the back of his head once the crying had settled. Sighing heavily, Stefan ran a hand through his hair to brush butter flavored snack out and turned in his seat.

"Excuse me," Stefan whispered.

No answer.

"Excuse me," Stefan asserted a little louder, ignoring the shushes and the "Be quiet, down there!" directed his way. "I think your child is throwing food at me. Could you make it stop, please?"

"Oh, sure thing. I'm so sorry," the mother whispered back in reply.

Stefan nodded in thanks and turned back to face the screen.

"What was that about?" Elena, who was so engrossed in the film that she didn't notice the flying popcorn, asked.

"Nothing. Liking the film so far?"

"I love it."

Stefan relaxed in his seat. No sooner he began enjoying the movie, even chuckling at the current scene, Stefan felt the tiny sensation of popcorn landing in his hair. It was everything in him not to turn around, snatch the bucket, and dump it over the kid's own head – and his mother's. But for the sake of Elena's enjoyment, he sat tight-lipped and tried his best to ignore it.

Screw that.

Stefan channeled his Power and Influenced the kid to stop, which worked immediately since Stefan was so irked.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena asked. She and Stefan were so connected that she could feel when he used his Power, even when her mind was distracted the way it was now.

"I'm fine. Let's watch the movie," Stefan replied, kissing Elena before they both gave their attention to the screen.

Stefan, once again, settled into his seat this time with a confident grin on his face. His smile broadened when Elena took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

A couple of blocks from the club where Matt and Meredith were partying hard, Damon brought Bonnie to a club that was a bit more laid back.

"This place is nice, Damon. We have to dance!" Bonnie was already beginning to bubble with excitement. This was her type of thing and it had been so long since they'd been able to have good, unadulterated fun.

"And that's exactly what we came here to do," Damon replied as he led Bonnie forward.

Once on the floor, "I Would Do Anything For You" by Foster The People began to play. Bonnie and Damon drew close to each other as the first verse began. In her heels, she was finally able to look him eye to eye. Bonnie smiled.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer."

"All noblemen know how to dance."

Bonnie giggled. "Sorry, I sometimes forget. It's not every day that you dance with somebody from the Italian Renaissance."

"I just have one rule," Damon stated.

"What? What do you mean?" Bonnie scrunched her face in confusion. Weren't they there to have fun?

"No drinks tonight. I want you to remember this."

"If you insist," Bonnie replied, recycling Damon's words from earlier.

When chorus of the song came on, the two began jiving to the music.

_Oooo la la. I'm fallin' in love, and it's better this time than ever before._

"Yay!" Bonnie shouted with delight when Damon spun her. Even he had to chuckle. They were truly having a blast.

Still dancing, Damon took a hand to stroke Bonnie's soft curls.

"What is it, Redbird?" Damon asked as her face went solemn.

"About that prank I pulled on you…"

"All is forgiven," he replied before Bonnie could finish her sentence. Ensuring that the subject was dropped, Damon spun Bonnie again, eliciting more laughter.

Hours passed as Bonnie and Damon literally danced the night away. Given her choice of shoes, Bonnie was surprised that her feet weren't bleeding when it was time for the club to close.

"Thank you so much for this, Damon," Bonnie said as they entered the parking garage.

"It's what I do." Damon winked at her.

"I really mean it. And…despite the circumstances surrounding us then, I meant that kiss in the clothing store."

"So did I."

Bonnie took a sharp inhale of breath as Damon's cool lips met her own. She remembered this feeling from when they were guarding Vickie Bennett's house and Damon had caught her by surprise. She even thought back to when Damon and Bonnie met for the first time at the library, and again at Alaric's party. Both times they kissed, but this felt different. Like there was a hunger in Damon that wasn't bloodlust, but to be understood and loved wholly – not to be someone's second choice. Bonnie knew this because that hunger belonged to her as well.

The two pulled back and gazed at each other for a moment. Their playful relationship had entered an entirely new territory, and both seemed to be perfectly fine with that.

"Get away from her!"

They had no time to see who was shouting because there a stake protruding from Damon's back, just a split-second later. Damon collapsed to the ground, reaching in vain to grab the wood and yank it from his body.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie shouted at the man holding the crossbow.

"Saving you from a monster."

The man aimed the bow and Damon for another shot, but Bonnie conjured up her Power and sent it flying out his hands. He was next to sail through the air before hitting a concrete wall and being knocked unconscious. Bonnie then knelt down and did Damon the favor of pulling the stake out his back.

"When did you get so strong?" Damon asked, standing.

"I guess I've been practicing for times like this. Let's get to the others," Bonnie replied.

"One thing."

"What? Ooohhh."

Bonnie kindly turned her head as Damon plunged his fangs into the attacker's neck.

"Now we can go," Damon said once he was finished.

They hopped into the SUV and sped to the hotel.

"Get up! We have to go!" Damon boomed as he pounded on Stefan and Elena's hotel door. Bonnie was busy making sure her things were together. The door swung open.

"_Merda Damon_, _ma sei pazzo? _It's 3 in the morning." Stefan was clearly agitated and Elena stood behind him, half-asleep but wondering what the fuss was about.

"Hunter-slayers. Don't ask questions, we just need to move," Damon replied, smoothly.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked. She was fully awake now.

"Getting packed."

"Good. I'll wake Meredith," Elena said, as she brushed past the brothers.

"I guess I'll get Mutt."

"Damon, it's 'Matt'. With an A," Stefan correct.

"Mark. Maybelline. Whatever," Damon replied, heading down the hall.

Elena frowned when she found Meredith's door partially open. Something wasn't right.

Cautiously, she pushed the door open and took a tentative step inside.

"Meredith?"

A muffled groan.

Elena gasped at the sight before her. Calm, cool, and elegant Meredith lay sprawled, face first, on her bed in the same outfit that Elena last saw her in. Minus one shoe.

Meredith made the tedious effort to sit up when Elena ran to her side.

"Meredith! What happened?" Elena asked, moving the disheveled hair out of her friend's face.

"One tequila. Two tequila. Three tequila. FLOOR," Meredith replied, holding a palm to her aching head.

"Oh…" Understanding replaced the look of shock on Elena's face. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Yep."

As much as Elena like to reminisce, there were much more pressing matters.

"Meredith, we have to leave. Damon and Bonnie were attacked by hunters."

"Yeah, about that," came a voice from the door. "There's been a slight technical difficulty."

"What do you mean?" Elena frowned as Damon handed her a piece of paper. She began to grow frantic when Stefan walked in looking grave as ever, and Bonnie like she was going to pass out.

She took the note and unfolded it.

_TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN,_

_JADE AND I GOT GHOST-FACE WASTED AND DECIDED TO FLY TO LAS VEGAS AND GET MARRIED. YOU'RE ALL INVITED TO THE WEDDING (EXCEPT FOR THAT DAMON PRICK), BUT I DOUBT YOU'LL MAKE IT IN TIME BECAUSE I'M LEAVING IN…NOW. HAHA. DOESN'T THAT SUCK?_

_YOURS TRULY,_

_MUTT_

"Shut up, Damon!" Elena snapped, showing the note to Meredith who burst into a fit of drunken giggles.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie looked around the room.

Damon flashed a grand smile.

"We're going to Vegas."

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing this chapter. <strong>

**Two questions: What do you think will happen next & Do you think Damon really let that prank go, or should he get them all back? Hmmm...**

**Anyways, I know that this was a wait but I'm in the process of getting my stories caught up. I even wrote 1,000 extra words to make up for taking so long (the word count proved it)!**

_The song I used while Damon and Bonnie were dancing is called "I Would Do Anything For You" by Foster The People. I love it because it's one of those songs that make you feel happy inside lol. I would put a YouTube link on my profile, but, for reasons unknown to me, none of my links work. Also, the dividing lines that keep my long profile organized have disappeared. Must be a glitch. I encourage you to check the song out (after you leave a review ;) )._**  
><strong>

**The movie scene was kind of me expressing my own frustration towards rude people at the movies. It's hard to enjoy the film when, not only are there people talking during the movie (and revealing spoilers) but there's a kid behind you kicking your seat and smacking on hot Cheetos. -_-**

**On a different note, I want to say thanks for all the support! All the reviews, favs, and story alerts are not only appreciated, but help keep me going. **

**Thank you!**


	7. On The Road Again

**I know it's been a while but, in my defense, I did warn you guys that I was going on hiatus (well, I warned you on my profile...).**

**Anywho, here's an update to ease you back into the story as I try to get back on schedule. Most of my updating energy will go to this fic since it seems to be my most popular. The other ones will be updated in due time, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: On The Road Again<strong>

"He couldn't have gotten far. He doesn't even have his passport," Elena stated as they all, except for the currently passed out Meredith in the backseat, piled out of the SUV in the airport parking lot.

"There he is!" Bonnie pointed in the direction of the entrance, where Matt and Jade were about to stumble their way in. "We have to stop him before he goes inside."

At that, they took off at a run. Damon beat them all to it by using vamp speed, grabbing Matt by the back of his shirt and yanking him back right before he entered the airport.

"And just where do you think you're going, on this fine night?"

"Take your stinking, filthy, grubby hands off me," Matt slurred. It took all of Damon's self-restraint not to knock the drunk boy out.

"Take him," Damon said, shoving Matt into Stefan. Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie had just caught up.

"What about the girl he was with?" Bonnie asked.

"What about her?"

"It's not a good idea to leave her," Stefan replied.

"So?"

"She could hurt herself or someone else, that's if they don't arrest her first."

Damon heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "I'll be out, shortly."

Stefan nodded his head and began to lead the semi-conscious Matt back to the car.

Damon entered the airport and channeled power to his nose, searching for the overwhelming scent of booze. This would be his only way of indentifying Jade since he'd never met her or knew her name. She was staggering her way towards security.

_Great, _Damon thought to himself. The crowd was too thick for him to run, so Damon had to weave through the crowd at normal speed – even if that meant knocking a few people out of the way. And their children.

Too bad it was all in vain.

"Ma'am, have you been drinking?"

"Only a teeny, weeny bit." Jade held up her thumb and index finger to illustrate a "teeny, weeny bit". She had shoved her way to the front of the line and security was surrounding her. A female officer approached.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to come with me." The woman took Jade by the elbow.

"N-no. You don't understand. I'm getting married. I have to go to my wedding!" Jade exclaimed, swaying a little in her place as she did so. "Why is the room spinning?"

"I'm here!" Damon appeared by Jade's side.

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

"Her…fiancé," Damon mumbled.

"You're my fiancé? But dude – you're totally freakin' HAWT!" Jade stuck her finger into Damon's chest, looking truly baffled.

"I know, sweetie, and it's time to go. You had a little too much to drink at your bachelorette party. I'll take it from here officers." Damon replied, feigning concern.

Leaving room for no protest, Damon threw Jade over his shoulder and made a mad dash for the exit. To his relief, Stefan had the common sense to pull the SUV up outside the exit and wait for him there.

Damon wrenched the backseat door open, deposited a giggling Jade inside, and sat himself up front.

"Drive!" Damon commanded. Stefan floored it.

"Didn't you Influence them?" Elena asked from the backseat.

"There was no time. I had to get that drunken nitwit out of there."

"I'm your drunken nitwit, now," Jade purred from the backseat to which Damon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What's your name?" Stefan asked.

"It's Jade. Where am I?" she replied.

"You'll be home soon if you tell me where you live."

"Easy street! Where the sun's always shining!" Jade sang.

"What?" Elena looked at Bonnie.

"That's from that movie _All Dogs Go To Heaven_," Bonnie replied, reminiscing on the films of her childhood as Jade continued.

"Not a cloud in the skyyyyyyyy!"

"I have an idea," Damon spoke. Stefan shot his brother a warning glance to which said brother ignored. "Let's just drop her off at the club she came from. She'll pass out, wake up, and get herself home."

"We can't just leave her. Besides, we don't even know what place they were at."

"We never checked out of our hotel rooms, before we left. Let's just leave her there," Bonnie suggested.

"She's going to freak out when she wakes," replied Elena. "Think about it. Getting wasted and waking up in a _hotel room_."

"So we stay with her."

"Hunter-slayers are on the watch for us, remember?" Damon replied.

"Okay, so we drop her off at the hotel, leave a note explaining that she got drunk and needed help, and then leave. That way she wakes up safe and sound without worrying if she got violated. Right?"

Damon turned to face the redhead. "I've always admired that brilliant little mind of yours," he said, smiling full on. Bonnie blushed.

Jade was snoring heavily by the time they laid her down in what had been Stefan and Elena's hotel room. Then, they left the note and were on their way back to the States.

Damon, once again the driver, sped over the border like he did the first time. Matt and Meredith were still in deep sleep, and Bonnie and Elena had nodded off as well. Only the Salvatore brothers, up front, were awake.

"You've got to be kidding me," Stefan sighed. "After everything we just went through?"

Damon grinned. "What's the matter brother?" Damon replied as they entered the next destination on the list. "We're going to have lots of fun in Chicago."

* * *

><p><strong>More insanity (and hopefully hilarity) to ensue next.<strong>

**Is there something you would like to see happen? I'm open to suggestions, so let me know. Reviews are also nice ;)**


	8. Chi' Town

**Here is chapter numero ocho.**

**Hope you like :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Chi' Town<strong>

"Chicago. I fall asleep in Canada and wake up in Chicago. What happened to California?" Elena paced back and forth in Meredith's hotel room as she ranted to Bonnie and Meredith, who was buried underneath her bed sheets.

"Could you please not talk so loud?" Meredith was barely able to whisper. She held a hand to her pounding head and could feel the nausea returning. Meredith had spent all morning either curled up in bed or rushing to the bathroom to puke. Matt's hangover, after his and her night of drunken partying, was no better. At that very moment, he was in his own room suffering.

"Where are Damon and Stefan, anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"Please, stop talking…"

"Let's go find them. Meredith could use the quiet," Elena replied.

Meredith pulled the comforter over her head and sighed as Bonnie and Elena tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind them. Turning around, the girls came face to face with two pairs of eyes – magnificent green and fathomlessly black.

"We were just about to come find you," Bonnie said to Stefan and Damon.

"You two seem…stressed," Damon replied.

"We're in freaking Chicago! What game are you playing, Damon?" Elena snapped.

"I don't play games. But if you must know, I never intended for us to go straight to California. After this we still have Atlanta, Houston, and I've decided to add Las Vegas to the list. You have Mutt to thank."

"My name is Matt. What happened?" Matt walked up the hallway barefoot to meet the four. They blinked at him for a moment.

"What?"

It wasn't hard to tell that Matt had spent the previous night intoxicated. For starters, he still reeked of alcohol and his eyes were still bloodshot and glassy. Under his tank-top and shorts, Matt's skin was flushed pink. His usually kept hair was also a mess.

"I know I look like crap, alright? What I don't know is what the heck happened last night, after me and Meredith went to club. I don't even remember how I got here or what city we're in," said Matt.

"You got drunk at a party and almost married a girl named Jade. We both saved of you. Oh, and we're in Chicago now," Bonnie explained.

Matt held his head in his hands.

"Where's Jade?"

"We took her back to our hotel in Toronto and left a note to explain everything when she woke up. As far as we know, she's perfectly safe," Stefan replied and put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Why don't you get some more rest?"

Matt dropped his hands to his side, in a daze. "I almost got married," he mumbled as he turned around to go back to his room.

Damon turned and flashed everyone a grin.

"So who wants to go bowling?"

The hotel where the group was staying was one of the finest in the city. For one, it was massive. Everything you needed in terms of food and entertainment was right there in one building, including a movie theatre, a shopping mall, restaurants, and – a bowling alley.

Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena (reluctantly) agreed to Damon's suggestion. There was nothing else to do, and they'd might as well make the best out of this bizarre vacation that said vampire arranged.

Damon, who had scored nothing but strikes, stepped up his lane ready to roll another one. Bonnie and Elena, who weren't so great in the scoring department, had resorted to buying snacks and chatting at a nearby table. Stefan, on the other hand, entered his brother's scores for him. He had bowled a few strikes himself and called it a day.

Before Damon could release his grip on the bowling ball, the shrill shriek of a girl behind him nearly made him drop the weighty object on his foot. The consequences if that happened would have been disastrous. Damon whirled around.

"Are you mad?" he flat out asked the woman. She looked to be in her early 20s. Pixie haircut with locks as dark as Damon's, caramel skin, t-shirt, and mini shorts would describe her appearance.

"You're that guy from LOST," she squealed. Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were as confused as Damon was.

"Come again?"

The girl laughed obnoxiously. "That's funny, but you don't have to pretend. Come on, Boone!"

Damon blinked.

"You're Ian Somerhalder! OMG. I can't believe it's you!" By this time, the girl's excitement had attracted a crowd. Damon looked up to see people pointing and smiling, snapping pictures on their camera phones.

"I love you, so much!" one person exclaimed.

Damon Salvatore had no idea who this "Ian" person was, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the admiration his supposed look-alike brought him.

"Your eyes are a lot darker in person," the girl who noticed him first said.

"It's the lighting, sweetheart," Damon replied and flashed that famous grin, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

As the crowd grew bigger, Damon took pictures, signed autographs, and generally had a jolly good time whilst his brother and the girls stared on in disbelief. This was by far the strangest thing that had happened to them on the trip. "Ian Somerhalder" sent a wink their way. One person noticed and turned in Stefan's direction.

"Hey! It's Paul Wesley!"

All the Italian curses swam through Stefan's mind.

It took several minutes for the group to escape the crowd, and even after that they had to circle the hotel a few times to lose them. It was when they got back to their floor when they met Matt, still half dressed with eyes that were glassy. Only this time, his eyes weren't glazed over due to being inebriated – they were shot with fear.

The vampires tensed up as each took a protective step in front of both Bonnie and Elena. Elena frowned. Why was Matt hiding his hands behind his back? From behind Damon, Bonnie was the one to speak.

"Matt, what's wrong with you?"

He swallowed. "She's back and she's going to kill us."

Stefan was poised for attack.

"Who?" the older Salvatore asked in a deadly tone.

That's when a woman sauntered around the corner next to Matt.

"Bethany," Elena gasped.

"Try again," the girl in question replied.

Bethany giggled light and airy at the confusion plastered on their faces.

"It's Misao."

* * *

><p><strong>Where did that chick come from?<strong>


	9. One Step Ahead

**It's been 14,000 years and a day since I've updated any of my stories, and for that I apologize.**

**A few review responses - **

Could someone who has a Twitter do me a favor and tweet Maddy_Hopson that this story has been updated? She asked me in her review to do it, but I don't have an account. Thanks :)

**Supper Hot Turk - **Yeah, I'm not sure if Matt is the type to party like that either but I like to think that they had a lot of crazy fun before their lives went to crap in the books... Lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: One Step Ahead<strong>

Bonnie, Meredith, Elena, and Matt sat unconscious in a hotel room, tied to chairs by their arms while Damon and Stefan had the luxury of being restrained by vervain-laced cables.

"Wake-y, wake-y," Misao rang in a sing-song voice.

The group instantly woke, having little sense of their surroundings or what exactly was going on.

"It took great Power to knock you all out at once. Especially you two." Misao pointed to the Salvatore brothers. "But I did it anyway Aren't I wonderful?"

"How are you even here?" Elena asked. They were finally starting to register what was going on. Misao had kidnapped them and was holding them prisoner.

"You can kill the kitsune, but their spirit still remains. All I needed was a body to use for me to complete my work."

"What work?" Matt spat. "You consider possessing an innocent person's body 'work'?"

"Yes, I do. And how do you know that she is innocent? You people, no matter how pretty you may be, certainly aren't innocent."

"Let me guess," Damon began. He had a way of sounding bored no matter the danger of the situation they were in. "You want revenge and you're here to kill us? Of all the clichés to choose from…"

"Not quite," Misao replied. "I want my revenge, yes, but it's not yet time to kill you. I want to join you on your little vacation."

"What?" the group replied in unison.

"No," said Bonnie. "No. Way."

"And we will stay in every city that we come across until they are no more. And when we are done with that, we will go back to Fell's Church and I will accomplish what I wanted when I was alive. Then I will kill you."

"You can't make us do a thing," said Meredith. "We have you outnumbered."

"Refresh my memory. Who is the one standing and who are the ones tied to chairs?"

Damon snorted.

"Silence!" Misao snapped her head Damon's way. "I sent a hunter-slayer to kill you, and the imbecile failed."

Damon simply winked at her. "He was no match for my redbird."

Misao glared at Bonnie. In a case like this, Bonnie would usually try and make herself smaller. If she's not seen then she can't get hurt.

Not this time. Bonnie wanted to be brave and prove Damon right. Whatever Misao threw their way, Bonnie would find a way to handle it. She met Misao's eyes with her own and held them there.

"I see that some of us have grown bold. We will see how long that lasts."

"A lot longer than you will," Bonnie replied. While all the others looked at Bonnie in disbelief, Damon kept his gaze on the wall in front of him and smiled.

This was going to be fun.

Not five seconds passed and Misao was thrown against the far wall by an invisible force. Once landed unconscious, Bonnie began wiggling her arms at a furious pace.

"I think my hands are small enough to where I can slip through. Ah! There it is." Bonnie rose at once and untied the Damon, the closest person to her, who then helped her untie the others.

"What do we do about the girl?" Stefan asked once they were all free.

"Well, Misao is still possessing Bethany so we should tie her up and keep her until we figure out how to get rid of Misao for good," Bonnie replied.

"I know just where to go," said Damon. "Bind her before she wakes and gather your things." Without further explanation, he was out the door.

Forty-five minutes later, they were once again crammed inside Damon's trusty SUV.

"We're a little crowded back here. How long until we get to wherever we're going?" Meredith said from the backseat where she, Matt, and a still unconscious Bethany/Misao sat.

"She's been out for a while, don't you think?" said Elena.

As if on cue, Misao's eyes burst open and she began to thrash around in her place. It took both Meredith and Matt to hold her down.

"Where are my Powers?" she screamed. "What have you done to me?"

Bonnie turned around from where she sat in the front seat.

"I'm siphoning your Power so that you can't use it against us. Makes me stronger by the second. It's how I took you out in the hotel room." She gave Misao a faint smile before turning back around in her seat. Misao shrieked in anger.

"How dare you, you little parasite! How dare you!"

"Will you give it a rest?" Damon asked, annoyance flashing briefly across his features. She screamed even louder.

"Don't make me turn this car around."

Hours passed, and while her shrieks subsided, Misao grumbled and protest the entire ride there.

"Welcome to Louisiana" the sign read.

"This wasn't part of the route," Damon announced. "But due to recent events, it's where we need to be and I know a certain someone who can help."

No one questioned Damon or groaned in disbelief and frustration that he was once again taking them everywhere but where they were supposed to go. Even Misao sat in quiet nervousness..

Shit just got real.

* * *

><p><strong>I admit that I'm not as proud of this chapter as the earlier ones but I felt I really needed to update something. If you have a certain story that you want me to update next, feel free to let me know in the comments section.<strong>

**Thanks :)**


End file.
